London
by KCC
Summary: (Complete!)When the CSI's need a break they go to England and have fun
1. Where to?

                                                                                 London

Disclaimer: The CSIs don't belong to me they belong to all those really nice people over at CBS

                  This is a story with me in it again I like writing those and I'm from the UK so this will be good

Rating: PG- 13 as usual

The CSIs have just finished pulling a double and they have been working on the case for five days straight and only going home for a change of clothes, they all sat around the break room table waiting for a blood sample to be processed and even Greg was tired Grissom sat at the table "When we are finished with the case we have to go on a vacation, any ideas where to go?" Grissom asked 

"Who is going to cover for us?" Catherine asked 

"All sorted" Grissom replied

Warrick, Nick, Sara and Katy walked through the door "What's all sorted? Sara asked

"Grissom wants us to go on a vacation!" Cath answered

"Where?" The remaining three asked

Grissom put a map on the table and gave each of his CSIs a pack of pushpins and dragged then all into his office and proceeded to hang to map on his big fish corkboard and then he placed one of his pins on Florida

"Why Florida?" Asked Warrick

"I have only been to Florida on conferences and I want to go to _Disney World_!" He answered Catherine was the next one to place her pins on the board

"I can't go with you guys I have no one to leave Lindsey with!" Catherine said before she placed her pins on the board

"It's ok Cath she can come with us." Grissom answered so she placed her pin right next to Grissoms, she got looks from the other members of the team

"What Lindsey has never been to Florida and she wants to meet _Mickey Mouse_!"

Warrick was the next he had only been out of Las Vegas when he had to go to conventions and assignments so he placed a pin everywhere he had always dreamed of going as a child

Nick was next he placed one on Texas "Most of you have never ridden a horse in your lives and what better place to do that other than Texas!" Nods came from the other members of the team

Then Sara started to place her pins on the map of America Grissom hadn't got a map of the world "Has any of you wanted to go to England and the UK? And that is where Katy is from!" She asked 

Again nods came from the team

"That is settled then we are going to the UK" Catherine said 

In the next few days between visiting the scene, analysing blood samples and running with evidence Grissom booked seven flights, six for his team and one for Lindsey

"Team" Grissom addressed his employees "We will meat back here at six AM with our bags packed ready to be put in a car, Catherine Lindsey and I will be in one the rest of you will take another car you have the rest of the night off sleep we have a long day ahead tomorrow!" He finished and the CSI's took their separate ways all waiting for tomorrow.


	2. Breakfast

The following day the CSI's and Lindsey gathered in the CSI breakroom waiting for Grissom of all people to arrive, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Katy's car was already to go

"Sorry I'm late traffic was bad." Grissom said, this was a lie as Nick had come that way just half an hour ago

He put his suitcases in the car and gave his team a briefing

"Ok, we'll have breakfast and go to the airport, we have a night flight ahead of us but they don't do direct flights to the uk from Las Vegas so we are going to drive to the airport and take a flight to Orlando airport where we can get a flight."

       They all got in their allocated cars and drove to Arbys, They were at Arbys when warrick piped up "We'll be in England in twenty four hours what are we going to do when we get there?"

"I am the expert here, we'll sleep for the first day we will be really tired, there are some museums…" with that Grissoms ears not quite registering what he heard about museums "the national history and science, we'll probably go to a soccer game and my parents live in Wales so I want to visit them." Replied Katy

"Wales as in the as in the animal Whales?"

"No, No there is a place in the UK that is not part of England but driving is the best option in England."

          They got their food and paid well Nick paid got in their cars and drove towards Las Vegas Airport. They stood in the check in area 

"Passport!"

"Check"

"Tickets"

"Check"

"Warm clothes"

"Check

"British money"

"Check"

 " we are all good to go

There was no problem checking in and boarding the plane. The flight crew went through the safety procedures and they were off on a two week holiday to England

Authors notes: Sorry I had a serious case of writers block, I was snowed under with school work and well just snowed under!


	3. What is this stuff?

London

****

They arrived at Orlando airport "Has anyone been to Orlando before?"  Grissom asked, they all said no

"Good that is our next vacation destination" Grissom finished

They waited for their luggage to come off the conveyer belt luckily it came off first, they checked in quite late, a little trick Catherine told them about,

They walked through the check in area for the second time that day; they found that they were really early for the flight time to some shopping

They were called quite early they got on the plane 

"This is your captain Ian White speaking, your next destination is Gatwick airport we will arrive in about eight hours and thirty minutes, the flight crew will take you through emergency procedures and enjoy your flight" The crew went through the emergency procedures

'Man she's hot' thought Nick

"Close your mouth!" Sara whispered to Nick

"What she's not my type!"  He answered

"She's too blond for you?" He rolled his eyes at the last comment and replied by putting the headphones of his personal CD player over his head

The food came around about two hours later all seven of them pushed the food around the trays, 

"What is this stuff?" Lindsey asked

"It is processed food we can't have things like hamburgers as it is impossible to keep warm" Replied Sara

"We have six hours left of the flight, there is a restaurant outside the north terminal and also a hotel we'll check in there for a few days the travel into London for the rest of the week and for the next we'll travel around Wales, the country I was born in!"

"Can we go on the London eye and go to all those fun theme parks please mommy" Lindsey asked

"We'll see, we are here to have fun and if that comes under fun we will" Replied Catherine

Six and a half hours later they were assembled in baggage reclaim waiting for Warrick and Nick to collect the bags as there was about two hundred people waiting to collect their bags, they came back about half an hour later with two carts full with eight bags

"Anyone up for breakfast or just a bed?" Asked Katy

they were all hungry as well as tired so they rented a seven seater car loaded the luggage in so they got around to the hotel 

"I'll go and see if I can get two family rooms for us all you see if you can get a table for breakfast" Katy told them

"Hello I was wondering if you have two family rooms for tonight and tomorrow night? Asked Katy

"Yes certainly you can pay on your way out in two days time we have two rooms next to eachother 3 and 5 drop your key card in the slot on your way out and ask for it when you come back reception is always manned if you need anything." The receptionist replied

"Thank you, The rest of my party have gone for breakfast we'll back in about half an hour

She left the hotel in search of the group 

They ate breakfast in silence and by this time it was about half past eleven so they got settled in the rooms 

"Nick, Warrick, Sara and I in room 3 and Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey in room 5, relax for a couple of hours and now I heard that they rent out videos and games consoles and we can meet in the lobby about six for dinner" Said an organised Katy

Authours Notes: I hope you are enjoying the story and I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while I hope to get more chapters up next week while I'm off school!

Next chapter: they go into London and have more fun. The following chapters will have more laughs in them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. London Eye

London Part 4

 Disclaimer: As usual I don't own them!

A/N: This is going to be that last chapter so on with the story

They packed from the hotel out side the airport and made there way into the mini van, they had rented from the airport and made their way into central London

They found another hotel from the branch of hotels that they stayed in over the last few days

"God do they have these over the country?" asked Warrick

"Yeah, Travel inns are popular" 

They drove through central London passing the London eye, big Ben and lots if other London land marks

"Mommy can we go on the London eye please?" Said Lindsey

"We have nearly two weeks here honey, we'll go on it before we leave" Replied Catherine

It was six o'clock, their bodies were still on American time and they hadn't slept much since they arrived in Britain so they decided to go out for a meal and turn in for the night

"I heard the pitch and piano is supposed to be good!" Said Katy

"Do they allow children though?" asked Catherine

"I don't think so, a beefeater restaurant is really good and they have their own range of children's menus, not at all like American menus" Said Katy

"I'm starved, can we go somewhere where they have imaginative food, please" Said Nick

"How about a curry place, they have different types of curry and spaghetti, for those who don't want curry" Replied Katy

They turned up at a curry place, which really was the only decent restaurant in central London, which didn't break the bank

"How many today?" asked a waitress, who was no older then twenty

"Seven, six adults one child" Replied Katy

They sat at the table, ordered and ate the food which everybody enjoyed and went back to their rooms for the night

They got up very early, but in fact it was the only decent nights sleep that had for nearly a week, They had breakfast in the hotel and decided to catch a few of the sights and get some gifts for their family back home

They started in Trafalgar Square where they spent some time feeding the pigeons and them they decided to take a walk along the Thames, while they were there Nick spotted a side stall in where they sell merchandise, with the union jack on it,

"Hey guys what do you think?" Nick asked while trying to put an oversized hat on his head

"Suits you Nick!" Said Catherine

"Come on, we haven't got time for messing, the museums are only open for another six hours!" Grissom said

"We have to go on the London eye" Lindsey said

They took there time viewing the museums, the science museum was especially interesting for Grissom, they had many pictures, Including pictures of sights and Nick with the hat on his head, which he still has on,

They rode the London eye and took their time viewing the other London sights as they weren't going to do this the following day, they had heard on the plane , that there was going to be a convention in town about DNA which they wanted to attend

They were dreading going home, they had a wonderful time but there was a chance of them doing it next year, if Eckile wasn't so mean.

The End (At last)

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long update, I have been busy with school work and such so this is the end and all good thing must come to an end!


End file.
